Forgotten Children
by Storyteller54
Summary: The Creek is filled with happy children who spend their after school Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's there with no worries at all. But there are secrets that are hidden, and those secrets are about to get discovered by Craig, Kelsey and J.P (John Paul) But what are these secrets? Find out in, Forgotten Children.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N **_

_**I struggled to decide what plot my first Craig of the Creek Fanfiction story was going to be. I had this idea introducing my Child of Wander/ El Tigre the new adventures Character Marcus, but I decided that I was going to go ahead and save him for another time. I went ahead and went with a plot that would fit the Craig of the Creek show, and something simple, just to get stuff started. **_

_**SO HERE IT IS!**_

_**Forgotten Children**_

Chapter 1 – The Tunnel

"Oh my god I thought I'd never find these!" Bleated J.P, as he picked up a bag of Oreo Chocolate Candy Bars and stared at them. "I MUST HAVE EM!"

"Same! I had those before and they're suuuper good!" said Kelsey, staring at the bag

"I'm getting the sour patch kids!" said Craig, cheerfully

The trio had stopped by the store to pick up some snacks before heading to the creek since they recently gotten their allowance from their parents. Once that was done they left the store in a rush.

"RACE YOU GUYS TO THE CREEK!" Craig called out happily.

"OH YOU'RE ON!" Kelsey said breaking out into a sprint.

"W-WAIT GUYS, I DON'T WANNA HAVE AN OREO CHOCOLATE CANDY BAR ACCIDENT!" J.P shouted following along as fast as he could.

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO-CRAIG LOOK OUT!" Kelsey screamed

Craig; who was looking behind him as he ran to see if Kelsey or J.P were catching up; turned forward and bumped into an elderly lady. The two of them went crashing to the ground, and candy that Craig had bought fell out of his and to the ground.

"Oooh…" The Elderly women groaned

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO SORRY!" Craig said hurrying to his feet

The Elderly women didn't reply. She rubbed her behind as she struggled to get to her feet. Kelsey and JP had caught up to Craig and the three helped the Elderly Women back to her feet.

"Where in the world are you kids off to in such a hurry?!" The Elderly Women asked frantically

"I'm so sorry! We were just racing to the creek and—"Craig was suddenly cut off by the Elderly Women's gasped. She placed her heart on her chest and backed away slowly.

"Uhh…" Craig said staring at the old women confused

"YO-YOU KIDS ARE HEADING TO THE CREEK? WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU KIDS GOING THERE?" The Elderly Women cried

"T-The creek is where all the kids in the neighborhood go to hang out and-" Craig was suddenly cut off again by the old women's gasp.

"WHAT? THE HORRIBLE EVIL PLACE IS WHERE ALL THE KIDS GO TO PLAY? WHY ON EARTH WOULD ANY PARENT ALLOW THAT?"

"Hey the creek isn't evil!" Craig said offended "The creek is a fun place to be! Why would you think its evil?"

This time the Elderly women didn't say anything. She picked up the purse that she had dropped and quickly walked away, mumbling "What is wrong with the parents of this generation? Apparently they don't care about their kids!" then, she was gone.

"Is that what being old is like? Man I'm scared of getting old now." said J.P

"Eh, it'll be years and years before we ever get like that." said Kelsey

"Let's just forget about her guys." said Craig, picking up all the candy he had dropped. "Come on! Let's head to stump! Oh and one more thing. WE'RE STILL RACING!" Craig then broke out into another sprint.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING CRAIG!" Kelsey shouted sprinting after Craig. "MY LEGS ARE TOO SHORT FOR THIS!"

"AND I'M CARRYING TOO MUCH CANDY!" cried JP

…

After leaving town, the trio had arrived back at the creek, and their hangout spot at the stump. Once they were inside the trio had began digging into the candy they had bought. Craig, who was slowly eating his sour patch kids, was looking at his map that was spread out across the table. They had been to plenty of places around the creek but he had only scratched the surface of what was out there. Craig had drawn a map of everywhere he's been in the creek, and some spots that he hasn't explored…like that heavily wooded area on the far left of the creek. He had completely forgotten about that spot. He had meant to head there with Kelsey and J.P for awhile but had always had other plans, that and after the whole extremely sour candy challenge, it had left his mind.

"Hey guys! Remember that area on the far left side of the creek?" said Craig "Let's finally get to exploring it today!"

"Sounds like a plan! Me and Mortimer had been itching for an adventure for a long time!" said Kelsey, petting Mortimer on his little bird head.

"Sure I'm down for the exploration!" said J.P, happily

"ALRIGHT, let's pack all our snacks with us and head out!" said Craig, excitedly.

Once they had prepared, they all had left the stump, and went on to destination. As he went, Craig was marking a pathway to where they were going on his map. Then, Craig looked up, and the trio stopped dead in their tracks. In front of them the pathway they were walking had tall grass cutting off the path they needed to take.

"Man that grass looks really thick." said J.P

"Man we're going to need something really sharp to cut through that." said Craig, moving his hands through the tall thick grass trying to see how much was there. "Man…It'll take forever even with something sharp." He said with a sigh.

"Ahem…" Kelsey coughed "Did you guys forget that I have a sword?!" She said whipping out her sword. She let out a battle cry and began slashing at the tall thick grass. "ITS-NOT-WORKING!" she said in between her slashes.

"Come on think…" Craig said to himself "There has to be a way to get around it…" Craig then began to scan around the area. He looked up; seeing a long green vine heading down the big tree above them. "UP THERE!" Craig pointed up. "We'll take the vines up to the tree and head over the grass from there!"

The trio climbed up the big tree using the vines. The three of them stood on top of branch overlooking the tall thick grass below them. The grass went on and on and on, almost looking as if it was never ending.

"Man we'll never see the end of this!" Kelsey groaned.

Craig began to look around the tress they were standing on, and he noticed that there were more vines that hung from the trees above. Craig reached over and grabbed one that was close to him. He stared forward, seeing plenty of healthy branches sticking out.

"I got an idea!" Craig said with a smirk. "WATCH THIS!" Craig grips the vine, leaps off the branch and swings over to the next one with ease.

"OH MY GOD I CAN FINALLY LIVE MY DREAM OF BEING TARZAN!" J.P bleated

J.P grabs on to a vine and swings over to the branch Craig landed on while letting out a Tarzan yell.

"Hang on Mortimer!" said Kelsey as she grabs on to a vine and swings over to Craig and J.P

They would continue to do this till finally the trio had reached the very end. They looked in awe at the wide open green field full of healthy grass. They even saw a couple of lily flowers alongside some sunflowers. In

"Wow…" The tree of them said.

Craig pulled out his map and began drawing the location and how to get this spot. "Done," he said proudly.

Kelsey stared on, and that's when she spotted something in the middle of the field.

"Hey look…" said Kelsey, pointing over to the middle of the green grass. "You see that big hole?"

Craig and J.P stared forward. Just as Kelsey said, there was gaping hole that sat in the middle of the field. The trio used the vine to safely lead themselves back down to the ground. The grass itself was pretty deep, as once their feet hit the ground the grass almost went to their knees.

"Man this place is the definition of healthy nature." said J.P

"You can say that again." Kelsey agreed.

The trio walked to the middle of the field and stood over the large gaping hole. They stared down, seeing nothing but complete darkness.

"Creepy…" Whispered J.P

"How deep do you think it is?" Craig asked

"Let's find out." said Kelsey, reaching into her satchel, pulling out a bag of skittles. She took out one piece, and dropped it down into the hole. The trio listened carefully.

_**Tack **_

"Oh good it's not that deep." said Craig, letting out a sigh of relief. "Alright, let's explore!"

"Umm Craig, I don't mind going down there and searching for monsters to slay buuut how are we going to get back up?" Kelsey asked raising a brow.

"Oh Paladin Knight Kelsey, you should know Craigy boy always comes prepared!" Craig said reaching into his bag pulling out a large heap of rope. Craig stabbed his staff into the ground and tied the rope around it. "There we go, secured way in, and out!"

"Not bad," said Kelsey, "But what about lights? We're not exactly bats who can see in the dark you know?"

"I know one kid who can see in the dark but I don't think he's a bat." J.P added in.

"NOT TO WORRY!" said Craig, confidently, as he reached into his bag, pulling out different colored mini flashlights! "Like I said, I always come prepared."

Kelsey took the mini red flashlight, while J.P took the blue one. Kelsey turned on the flashlight and pointed it down the hole. It barely broke through some of the darkness that lied inside the hole. Kelsey turned off the flashlight, and stares at Craig giving him a look.

Craig chuckled nervously "It was all I could get…"

"Well…as long as we stick together and shine our lights at the same time we should have no problem." Kelsey suggested.

"That's a good idea!" Craig said nodding and smiling. "You guys ready?"

"LET'S DO IT!" said Kelsey, taking out her sword and pointing into the sky.

The trio grabbed on to the rope, and carefully slides down into the hole. Surprisingly, the light from their mini flashlights were lighting up more of the darkness then they expected. The trio made it down to the bottom of the hole, and quickly flashed their lights forward. The pathway was much wider than they expected. There were spider-webs above them, roaches, and all sorts of bugs just crawling around them.

"Guys, do see the size of that spider?!" J.P said pointing above them.

"Just ignore it J.P, come on!" said Craig, and then the three of them continued forward, their footsteps echoing on the walls of the underground tunnel they were walking to. The father they went in, the wider the tunnel got. "Man…where does this place lead?"

"This must've been some old secret passageway or something…pretty cool!" Kelsey said with grin.

J.P stopped walking. He turned around and flashed his light behind him. "Huh?" He said confused.

Craig and Kelsey noticed that J.P stopped walking and turned around to look at him. "Uhh…J.P…what is it?" Craig asked hesitantly

"Did…you guys hear another pair of footsteps?" J.P asked slowly turning back to Craig and Kelsey

Craig and Kelsey looked at each and then back at J.P "No…" replied Craig and Kelsey.

But then, coming from behind the two they heard echo's of footsteps bouncing off the tunnel walls. This made trio's heart race immediately as they turned forward and shined their flashlights forward.

"_Maggie…" _

"WHAT?" Kelsey cried as she whipped out her sword.

"_Where are you?" _

"WHERE IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM?!" J.P screamed

Craig was shaking uncontrollably. He was shinning his mini flashlight all over the tunnel. His eyes was beginning to play tricks on him, Craig thought that there creatures crawling on the wall. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes and stream down his cheeks. He felt cold, as he breathed he could actually see his breath. Then, he shinned his light forward, and his eyes widened. Standing In front of the trio was a girl, wearing a red dress, blond hair, sunken cheeks and bloodshot eyes.

She spoke "_Where's Maggie?" She said in a soft voice _

The three of them screamed at the top of their lungs. They turned around bolted for exit. They didn't need the light to know which way to go. Once they collided with the wall they quickly grabbed onto the rope, Craig went first, then Kelsey, then J.P. Just like that…they escaped. The three of them lied on the soft green healthy grass panting, trying to catch their breathes.

"WE-ARE-NOT-GOING-BACK-THERE!" Kelsey said in between her pants.

"NO WAY! NEVER AGAIN!" Craig shouted

"Guys…" J.P said as he lied up panting and sweating beads "That girl…do you think we should call somebody?"

"What are you talking about John Paul?" Kelsey said aggressively.

"What do you mean what am I talking about? There was somebody trapped down there!"

"J.P…" said Craig, lying up and looking over at J.P "I…I don't think that was an actual person."

"Huh?" J.P said looking at Craig confused

"J.P that girl was ghost." Craig explained

"S-She was a ghost?" J.P said surprised "A-Are you sure?"

"Yeah…I'm very sure. I mean…when I saw her…she didn't look…well she didn't look very much…you know…" Craig said, not really wanting to go any further.

"Oh…" J.P said, sounding very saddened "Man…she was…stuck down there, all by herself?"

"OK!" Kelsey said getting to her feet "WE'RE DONE! LET'S GO! NOW!" she said as she struggled to storm off back to tall tree with the vines.

There were no objections. Once they got through the vines and landed back down to the normal path over the thick tall grass. The trio didn't really say much after their horrifying experience. They arrived back to the stump. Still, they said nothing. They didn't even feel like eating their candy at all. Time seemed to have flown by, because when Craig was about to speak, the dinner horn was blown.

"Well…looks like its dinner time…" said Kelsey

"Oh…yeah…" Craig said

"Well…I'll see you guys tomorrow…"said J.P, still sounding saddened.

They all left the stump, and walked home. It seemed that this was an experience that the trio would never forget, or get over for a long, long time.

_End of Chapter 1 _

**A/N **

**Well here's the first chapter! I do hope everyone enjoyed! Please tell me what you guys (Or gals) think! **

**R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N **_

_**I cannot wait to see the stories that come out of this archive! Craig of the creek is such a nice show with plenty of cool characters and so much to explore and theorize on! Anyway let's start off with chapter 2! **_

Chapter 2 – Please help us

Craig Williams was pretty quiet at dinner time. He was having Mac and Cheese with some chicken and corn bread for dinner. His sister, Jessica, was pretty much the only one telling the family how her day was at school, and his older brother Bernard, was just going through his phone checking his messages. Craig's mother, Nicole Williams; noticed that her son was awfully quiet, and looked really bothered.

"Craig, are you ok honey? You look really bothered by something." asked Nicole.

"Huh?" Craig raises his head and looks at his family "Oh it's nothing! I was just thinking about what to do at the creek tomorrow that's all!"

"It's pretty much all he thinks about…" said Bernard smugly.

Craig narrowed his eyes at his older brother "Anyway…" He said slowly. "Yeah everything's fine mom, I just got a lot of plans is all and I'm just thinking of what to do first."

"That's my boy, keep busy as always!" said Craig's father Duane Williams.

Craig then smiled, and then went to eating his dinner. Craig wouldn't dare talk about what he and his friends went through earlier. If they had found out where he, Kelsey and JP went to, his parents would never let them head back to the creek ever again. After dinner, Craig went back to his room to try and get some of his math homework done. He sat at his desk staring down at his worksheet. All of this was simple to Craig; he was practically a math genius at such a young age. But, as of right now he couldn't focus on his math homework. All he could think about was the ghost girl he saw down in that tunnel, her pale face, her bloodshot eyes, and her lifeless voice. It just wouldn't leave his mind no matter what he tried to focus on. That and those creatures he saw bouncing off the wall, were they really just illusions? Are where they really, actually something?

_**Buzz Buzz **_

"AH!" Craig shrieked, he looked to his left, seeing his phone lighting up. "Oh…" He sighed in relief and reached over to grab his phone to check who messaged him. It was Kelsey who messaged in the group chat.

Kelsey: Is anybody still awake

JP: Yeah I am

Craig: Yeah…

Kelsey: I can't sleep…I can't stop thinking about earlier

Craig: Same, I can't even focus on my math homework

JP: Guys, who do you, think that was? And how did she get stuck down there?

Craig: I don't know, maybe she fell in on accident and couldn't get out…that's pretty sad

Kelsey: Did you guys hear the name she was calling out? Maggie,

Craig: Oh yeah, she was calling out to someone

JP: Her friend maybe?

Kelsey: Probably

JP: do you think we should help?

Craig: Like how? I mean…she's…gone, there's not much we can do.

JP: I don't know; it just feels messed up just leaving her down there.

Kelsey: JP, we're not going back there and there's nothing we can do! So let's just drop it and forget about this whole thing already!

JP: Alright…I'm going to try and sleep guys. Goodnight

Kelsey: Goodnight

Craig: Goodnight

Craig placed his phone back and on the table and hooked it up to the charger. Kelsey was right. What were they supposed to do? They weren't really ghost hunters or exorcist, or whatever they call people who communicate with the dead, they were just kids who just loved exploring and hanging out at the creek. They can't do anything about stuff like that. With that out of the way, Craig shook his head and just went back to doing his math homework. The math homework didn't take long at all, he went through fairly easy. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. 7:54, it was time for bed. Craig got changed into his pajamas and hopped into his bed. Craig lies back, staring up at the ceiling. The moonlight was shining through his window, lighting up some parts of his room. Again, he began thinking about the girl and what JP said. How did she get stuck down there? Where were her parents? Didn't they look for her? Weren't they worried about her? She must have been so scared…lost all hope…

"STOP IT, STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!" Craig shouted to himself as he just shut his eyes and pulls his covers over his face. "Think about the creek; think about your plans…" He whispered.

After about three minutes, Craig drifted off to sleep. But then, he opened his eyes. He found himself surrounded in a wooded area, standing in the middle of a dirt pathway. Craig didn't question it, he just started walking. Walking, and walking, till finally he found himself in the middle of a field full of flowers and healthy grass. Appearing out of nowhere…was that same girl, standing in front of the hole. She turned around to face Craig, tears streaming down her face.

Then Craig snapped his eyes open, he looked right, standing in the moonlight and in front of her bed was her, the girl, staring down at him with a lifeless expression.

"_Please…help us…" _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Craig whaled "MOM! DAD! HEEEEEELP!"

It didn't take long before both Nicole and Duane appeared into their room. "CRAIG SWEETY WHAT'S WRONG?!" cried Nicole, wrapping her arms around his son.

"I SAW HER! THE GHOST GIRL! SHE WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF MY BED!" Craig cried, shaking with fear.

"Ghost girl? Boy what are you talking about?" Duane asked confused

"I…I…I just saw this girl…I…" Craig could barely speak.

"Shhh shhh baby its ok, you just had a nightmare that's all…" Nicole said rocking her son slowly.

"But…but I saw her standing next to me! I was awake!" cried Craig, burying his face into her mother's chest.

I took awhile before Craig was willing to head back to sleep. This was probably the scariest experience Craig as ever had in his life. Once Nicole was done comforting Craig, she left the room. Craig lies back, staring at the ceiling. She followed back to my house, he thought, she entered my dreams. But, then something crossed his mind. She was pleading to for him to help her. She needed help, but with what? He thought. What in the world could Craig do to help somebody who passed on?

Craig's eyes began to get heavy. Before he drifted off to sleep, he looked to the right, nobody was there. He blinked, still, nobody was there. Craig had completely closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep at last.

He dreamed that he, Kelsey and JP were flying through the sky, riding on Mortimer.

It was defiantly a better dream than the previous one.

_**End of Chapter 2 **_

_**Read and Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N **_

_**You know this is a really nice change of pace for me. I've only been working on my El Tigre the new adventures series writing those long chapters like crazy. Writing for Craig of the Creek is such a good break from El Tigre! So anyway, welcome to chapter 3! **_

Chapter 3 – Who is she?

"SHE WAS IN YOUR ROOM LAST NIGHT?!"JP bellowed in disbelief.

It was Saturday, around 10:30pm. The trio had around their usual hangout spot quickly after Craig sent out a text to group chat telling Kelsey and JP to hurry to stump quickly.

"What did she do? Did she try and drag your soul to the underworld?!" Kelsey asked desperately.

"Uh…no I don't think she tried to." Craig responded quietly.

"DID SHE TRY TO POSSES YOUR BODY?" JP asked loudly

"I'm not sure." Craig replied, placing his pinky finger in his ear and began twisting. "Tune down the volume JP please."

"Oh sorry,"

"It's ok. But anyway, before she appeared in my room I had this strange dream. I was walking on this pathway that lead down to the hole we were in yesterday. But it was different; there wasn't much tall grass or vines around the trees. Everything looked so healthy and new. Once I made it to the hole in the middle of the ground, I saw her standing in front of it. After that, I woke up, and then she was standing next to my bed."

"Man that's scary." said JP

"But…" Craig continued "Before I screamed…she said please help us."

The three of them went silent for a moment. Then, Kelsey spoke up. "So…she said the name of this girl named Maggie in that tunnel, you have this dream about that pathway to the tunnel before it got covered in thick grass, and then she appears in your room asking for help." She rubs her chin "She showed you what that area looked like in the past…I think she's trying to tell you something."

"Trying to tell me what? I mean, I don't really know what to do even if I did figure it all out." said Craig, frowning.

"Well, all we have is the name that ghost girl spoke; Maggie. These girls lived around here, we're bound to find something out if we asked around." said Kelsey

"Kelsey who knows how long ago that's been. I doubt anyone from their time are even around here anymore."

"WELLWE GOTTA TRY!" JP shouted.

"JP—"said Craig, but JP cut him off

"Guy's come on! Don't you see this ghost girl is trying to communicate with us! She's trying to show us something so she can pass on! We're like, the only people she's probably had contact with in YEARS! Don't you think it's messed up if we just ignored her?" said JP, who had a very sad expression on his face. "They were kids too you know…"

Craig and Kelsey looked at each other. JP was right. Whoever the girl use to be, she was obviously trying to reach out to them and lead them onto some certain path. All they had was one name, Maggie. But like Craig said, the ghost girl came from generation that was probably gone from their neighborhood. How were they ever going to find anything out at all?

Craig sighed "Alright…" He gets to his feet "We'll ask around, maybe…maybe we ask the elders. They'll probably know something right?" He said, looking at JP and Kelsey.

"It's worth a shot." said Kelsey with a shrug.

"Let's try it!" JP said happily.

And with that, the trio headed off to see the Elders. All while Craig was hoping that this was all worth it.

…

"Maggie?" said Creek Elder Mark, confused "I have no idea who that is. To be honest we don't even know half of the names of the kids who come to the creek."

"I don't know that name either." said Barry, shaking his head no

"Sorry little ones, I haven't either." said David.

"I knew it. Even the elders don't know…" Craig said to Kelsey and JP

"Who's this Maggie kid you're looking for anyway?" asked Mark curiously.

"Oh uh…" Craig didn't know if he should tell them. They'd probably wouldn't believe him and think their just playing some game, when reality they really were doing an investigation.

"Maggie's this ghost girl we met in that gaping hole on the north side of the creek behind all that tall thick grass!" JP blurted out.

The elders gasped "YOU KIDS WENT TO THAT PLACE?!" shouted Barry

"Well yeah…we never really went there before and it was on my map so…we just went there like would do any other place." said Craig

"That's a really creepy place." said David, his voice sounding a bit scared "We actually went there a couple years ago. We made it to that gaping hole. Of course, we didn't actually go down there…but…we heard…growling, It didn't sound like anything we ever heard…then we heard some deep growling. We got spooked out and ran."

"Growling?" Craig repeated with a gulp

"Yup," Mark confirmed "We thought we heard some whispering too…sounded like a little girl."

"And you kids said you're looking for a girl named Maggie?" Barry asked

"We think it's the ghost girl's friend maybe." said Kelsey

"Ghost girl? You actually met the ghost?!" Mark said shocked.

Craig went on to explain how the ghost girl visited his dreams AND visited his home last night, showing the past of how the pathway to the gaping hole was before nature covered it up.

"Man…it took you back in time to how it the areas use to be, THAT'S INCREDIBLE!" Barry said in awe. "YOU SHOULD BE ON ONE OF THOSE TV SHOWS WHERE PEOPLE EXPLAIN THEIR PRANORMAL EXPERINECES!"

"Uh yeah maybe," Craig said rubbing the back of this head "So…you guys don't know anything huh?"

"Well apart from what David explained. Nope, sorry we can't help you kid's there." said Mark

"Well, thanks anyway Elders." said Craig sincerely.

Then, the trio left. The three of them left the creek and went on to ask around the neighborhood. But just like Craig had said, most of the people who lived their moved into the neighborhood about eight, or ten years ago and had know nothing about a girl named Maggie or about a gaping hole on the north side of the creek. They did this for about an hour till they finally just stopped.

"Man…nobody really knows anything." Craig said softly with a saddened tone.

"Looks like you were right Craig. Nobody really knows anything." said Kelsey, all while petting Mortimer.

"What are we going to do guys?" said JP, looking over at Kelsey

"I don't know JP. I mean unless the ghost girl can give us some leads we can't really do much." Craig replied.

"Hey, are you kids ok?"

The trio looked up and gasped. Standing over them was Courtney, friend of Tabitha, and know to Craig, Kelsey and JP, the witches of the creek.

"THE WITCHES!" The three of them shouted.

"Uhh..." Courtney then suddenly remembered. "OH-hahaha, well hello their little babies. You hear to see Tabitha?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Craig asked confused.

"OH MY GOD DAD I GET IT! I'll BE HOME AT 8!" screamed Tabitha.

The trio turned around to see Tabitha storming out of her house with irritated expression. "Stupid dad always bugging me…" She whispered angrily under her breath. Tabitha then looked forward and paused, and stared at the trio. "Uhh…what are you kids doing here?"

"You…live here? We didn't know." said Kelsey surprised.

"Um yeah, how did you kids find me?" Tabitha asked

"We didn't know this was your house." said Craig. Then, a thought suddenly came to Craig. "WAIT! MAYBE YOU TWO CAN HELP US!"

"Oh boy what did you babies get into this time?" Tabitha asked with a grin.

"Do you two probably know a girl named Maggie?" Craig asked.

"Maggie?" Courtney repeated "Actually, that name does sound familiar."

"IT DOES?!" JP said excited

"WHERE DID YOU HEAR IT?!" Kelsey asked frantically.

"That's what we're trying to remember…" Tabitha tried to remember. "Maggie…Maggie…ugh I can't remember. I'm drawing blanks."

"Is Maggie one of your friends or something? Is she lost?" Courtney asked.

Craig went on to explain everything that happened yesterday, and yesterday last night about the Ghost girl in the tunnel on the north side of the creek, and she visited his dreams and his home.

"Oh my god…" Tabitha gasped, "You…went to that place?"

"We didn't know it would be that bad." said Craig

Tabitha and Courtney looked at each other. Then, at the same time the memory came back to them.

"MAGGIE SMITH!" Tabitha and Courtney said in unison.

"MAGGIE SMITH?" The trio repeated

"Maggie smith is one of the two girls that went missing like fifty years ago in this neighborhood. Nobody knows what happened to them…that and…well their bodies were never found." Tabitha explained. "The other girl was named Penelope dean. To be honest not many people know about it unless you research it online. It's real messed up not many people know."

"Hey don't say bodies it might put bad images in their minds." Courtney whispered to Tabitha.

"Maggie smith…" Craig whispered under his breath. "And Penelope dean…"

"Man we went around asking just about everyone in the neighborhood and nobody knew a thing!" said Kelsey "And all we had to do was go to the witches!"

"Well…that whole story is sort of a part of history around here. It's even an urban legend; people who explored where that hole is heard voices. Like faint whispers…and even heard demons." Courtney explained.

"D-Demons?" Craig said with a gulp.

"Yup," Tabitha nods

"Demons huh…I don't think I ever fought demons before." Kelsey said, pondering at the thought of facing one.

"So you say this ghost girl wants you guys to help her with something?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah..." said Craig nodding

"That's interesting. But help with what I wonder." Tabitha rubbed her chin. Then a grin formed across her face "Hey, why don't let us join in on this?"

"Wait what?" Courtney asked, staring at Tabitha shocked

"You mean you'll guide us through this?!" said Craig, a big smile appeared on his face.

"Sure why not. Sounds pretty fun," said Tabitha with a shrug.

"YES! WITH THE WITCHES THIS JUST GOT A LOT EAISER!" Craig said turning to Kelsey and JP.

"WE'LL BE UNSTOPPABLE! THOSE DEMONS, WON'T STAND A CHANCE!" said Kelsey excited.

Courtney got closer to Tabitha and whispered to her. "Umm Tabitha, you sure this is a good idea?"

"Oh come on Courtney it'll be fun. Didn't you want to do ghost investigations anyway? We can finally put those tools to use!"

"True…oh alright!" Courtney smiled at Tabitha.

"Tomorrow around twelve, that's when the paranormal have more leg room. Be their little ones!" Tabitha said in dramatic tone.

"Yes oh great witches of the creek!" Craig said, as he, Kelsey and JP bowed down to them.

Tabitha and Courtney giggled at this gesture. Then, the trio spent the rest of their day at the creek till dinner time. Craig felt less frustrated when everything finally started to come together. Once he finished dinner he went upstairs and began working on his new math homework. Like always he finished it with ease. Then it was time for bed. He lay's in his bed staring at the ceiling. He wondered what he was going to do tomorrow night. How will it all go, or what will happen. Before he fell asleep, he wondered…Maggie…or Penelope around him right now? Then he fell asleep.

"_HEY! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID RACOON!" _

"Huh?"

"_PONELOPE WAIT UP! DON'T RUN OFF ON YOUR OWN!" _

Craig opened his eyes. He found himself standing in the middle of neighborhood at night. He saw two girls running down the sidewalk chasing a raccoon that seemed to be holding a shinny object. Craig unknowingly was following the girls into the creek. Even though he was walking so slowly he was right behind them, even though they were running.

"_PONELOPE WE NEED TO TURN BACK! WE SHOULDN'T BE IN THE CREEK THIS LATE!" _

"_I CAN'T JUST TURN BACK! SHE LET ME USE HER HAIR CLIP! IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY TO GET IT BACK!" _

"What?" Craig said in his head confused.

He found himself heading down the path that lead to the hole in the middle of the field. His heart began race. He tried calling out to the girls. But his voice wouldn't come out.

"PONELOPE HOLD ON!" The girl with red hair, grabbed on to the back of the shirt of the girl with blond hair, and the two of them went falling down the hole with shrieks of fear.

"NOOOOOO!" Craig whaled as he springs up, sweating beads. He was in his room, the moonlight shinning into his room.

He could hear the sounds of his mother and father rushing downstairs to his room and opening the door.

"CRAIG WHAT'S WRONG?" Nicole asked frantically.

"I…uh…I had another nightmare…" Craig stuttered and lied. He wasn't going to tell his parents about the dream he had.

"Oh sweetie another nightmare?" Nicole said walking over to his bed and sitting on the edge. Craig hugged his mother and buried his face into her chest.

"Sorry…" Craig said sadly.

"Hey don't worry little soldier!" said Duane, "Everyone can't really control what they dream. OR at least I think they can…I think it's called lucid dreaming or something like that."

"I'm alright. The dream wasn't bad or anything, just…uh, kind of dramatic and scary I guess." Craig said, just throwing whatever reassuring words he can at his parents.

After that, his mother and father had left, closing the door behind them. Craig sat in his bed with his head against his pillowing thinking about the dream. It was horrifying to watch. The two of them falling down in that dark gaping hole with no way out, and the screams that followed after.

It was hard for Craig to fall asleep again that night.

_End of Chapter 3 _


End file.
